Strongest There Is
by live2rite
Summary: Lilly has a cruel surprise when she visits the Doctors. Will Miley be able to be there for Lilly through anything? LILEY Based of the song Skin by Rascal Flatts.


A.N. Ok so about two weeks ago I was listening to Skin by Rascal Flatts and had this idea that it would make a fantastic Liley. So I was in the middle of trying to sort out Missing and Missed but getting nowhere and My Personal Rose told me I should write this one instead as I was itching to. So I did and here it is lol. Anyone who hasn't heard the song, I would definitely recommend listening to it on youtube or something cos it's awesome.

So this one's for My Personal Rose for putting up with me lol :D

Disclaimer – I don't own Hannah Montana or the Rascal Flatts song.

Strongest There Is

Lilly couldn't believe all this fuss. It was a bruise, nothing to get excited about. She flipped the pages of the magazine she had grabbed off the table in the middle of the waiting room as her parents fidgeted on either side of her. She had been convinced that she had to come and have the bruise looked at and had almost rolled her eyes as the Doctor had taken some blood, but deep inside she had been terrified, was this really something that needed a blood test? She sighed, this was probably the first time her parents had been in a room together since the divorce and had not been fighting. As she flipped another page, a wide smirk found its way onto her face. The article in front of her had a large picture of her best friend staring back at her. She remembered this photo shoot and had been there as Lola, secretly staring at her best friend as she had posed first with a mic and stand and then later her guitar. She had tried not to be obvious about the joy she had felt when the photographer had given her a copy of one of the pictures she had gazed at as he and Hannah were sorting through them, discussing which were the best. He had winked at her as Hannah had gone off to change and whispered, "Have a picture, it'll last longer". She had laughed nervously before pausing and then slipping the picture into her bag. She still had it at home, tucked away in her drawer where Miley wouldn't see it.

"Lillian Truscott?" A smiling nurse asked at the doorway, "Will you please come with me?" she continued as she stood up and tossed the magazine back onto the table. A few minutes later they were sat in the Doctor's office being told that the scariest thing Lilly had ever been told. Cancer. She had cancer. After hearing those words she had tuned out and the first thing that had come to mind was Miley. What the hell was she going to tell Miley? When she finally came out of the terrifying haze of Miley's reactions, she heard her mother sniffling into a tissue, trying not to let her daughter she her so worried about this and her father was deathly pale. The Doctor was describing some new drug that made the odds of her survival very high.

"I think we've caught this in time Lillian, I'm going to schedule your first Chemotherapy appointment for tomorrow. I want you to stay focused on getting better, on beating this, ok?" She nodded and stood. She had made it to the door before realising that her parents were not following.

"Mom? Dad? Come on, let's get home" she said, ushering them out of the room. She picked up her appointment details and then had her mom's "it's gonna be ok" speech all the way home. When they pulled into her driveway, she turned to her parents and said, "I'm going over to Miley's, I have to tell her. Is it ok if I stay over?" Her mom paused for a minute before nodding.

"If that's what you want, call me if you need anything" she answered and she hugged her parents before running down the beach, towards Miley's house. When she got to her house, she paused near the back porch, smiling as she heard the gentle strumming of a guitar followed by the sweet voice that she knew so well.

"And I love the way you ... no that's not right ... you are always ... no ... and the way ... damn this line ... ok how about, you make me smile when I'm sad, laugh when I cry, you're what makes life ... Geez that's sappy" Miley sighed, strummed a few more chords, "Why can't I finish this?" she whispered to herself as she made some notes on the piece of paper in front of her and started to hum the tune. Lilly stepped onto the decking and spoke jokingly to Miley.

"You know what they say about people who talk to themselves" she told her as she sat down beside her.

"Lils!" Miley exclaimed as her head shot up and she was instantly smiling. "Where have you been today? I've called you like a million times!" Miley told her as she set aside her guitar and pulled the blonde into a hug. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and returned the hug, lingering just slightly longer than is usual for a friendly hug. "What's wrong Lil?" Miley asked, sensing the hesitation in her friend. They pulled apart and Lilly pulled the arms of her hoody over her hands and looked down nervously before looking back up at Miley.

"I have something to tell you and it's not good, Miles" Lilly started but Miley grabbed her arms and started talking fast.

"Please tell me you're not moving away, prom is two weeks away and I don't want to graduate without my best friend, please tell me you're not moving!"

Lilly smiled indulgently at Miley's fear, it had been the same one she'd had since her mom had been considering a new job in Seattle two years ago but her mom had put Lilly's needs ahead of her own once more and kept them in the same area.

"No, I'm not moving but this is worse, I was at the Doctor's today and ..." she took a deep breath before she rushed out the last part of the sentence, kind of like how you pull a plaster off really quickly to stop it from hurting so much, "he says I have cancer" Miley stared blankly at Lilly and then started shaking her head.

"No! No, this can't be happening, I can't lose you too" Miley stood and backed away from Lilly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Miley ..." Lilly began as she stood and took a step towards her.

"Lillian Truscott, you are not leaving me! You cannot leave me like my mom did! You are gonna fight this and get better and we're going to UCLA together just like we promised and move into that apartment that I got us and I'm gonna be there every step of the way, but you cannot leave me too!" Miley exclaimed fiercely. Lilly grinned and this and nodded.

"I'm starting Chemo tomorrow, I'm gonna fight Miles and we're gonna go to college just like we planned, I'll just have to take a year out, that's all" Lilly smiled and took Miley's hand in hers before lacing their fingers together.

"I'm not starting college without you, you'll need me there" Miley said firmly, a look of determination on her face, "We'll BOTH start when you're better"

"Miley I can't ask you to put your life on hold whilst ..."

"You're not!" she paused before she steeled herself to say what she wanted to say, "You are my life" she admitted softly. Lilly couldn't speak so she pulled Miley into a tight hug.

-LILEY-

Chemo had to be one of the worst things to put yourself through. The meds made you sick and you felt awful for hours, days even, however Miley had been there every time. She had gone with Lilly and her mom to every appointment. She had even cancelled Hannah stuff to make sure she was there and this meant the world to Lilly. She had stayed with Lilly after the Chemo sessions and held her hair for her even as she had thrown up over and over again. The cruellest surprise came just after she had started the Chemo. She woke one morning and had yawned, smiling as she looked out the window to the bright sunshine, before she ran her hand through her hair as was her usual morning routine ... only this time her hair never left her fingers. She stared down and the long blonde locks of hair that she had gathered up in her hands. She finally closed her eyes to try and rid herself of the image but it was like it was scarred to the inside of her eyelids and she still saw it. Tears started to roll from her eyes and a knocking at the door drew her attention.

"Lilly, honey, are you awake? We have to be at the hospital in an hour" Her mom's voice floated into the room, "Don't forget to get in the shower and wash your hair" Lilly couldn't help the sob that tore from her throat and then, through the tears that rushed down her cheeks she could see her mom quickly enter the room and pause to take it the sight before her. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry" she whispered before taking her daughter in to her arms, "That was just so thoughtless of me"

No more words were spoken as she gently rocked her daughter. Lilly's mind was occupied with thoughts of prom which was only a few days away. There was no way she was going to be able to go now. How could she tell Miley?

-LILEY-

Miley ran to Lilly's house after receiving the cryptic message that she had to talk to her. She slowed to a walk as she made it to the front door and rushed inside.

"Hello?" she called, "Lilly, it's me, where are you?"

"I'm up here" came Lilly's response. Miley raced up the stairs and into Lilly's room. Lilly was sat on her bed, back to the wall with one of her larger hats on her head.

"OK, this had better be good Lils, 'Miley ... I erm ... I need to talk to you really soon, so ... erm ... call me' is _not_ a full message, I think I've almost had a heart attack!" she gasped and flopped down on the bed next to her. After a few seconds, she spoke again, "Sooo ... What's up?" she asked, grinning in Lilly's direction only for the smile to fade as she took one close look at her face. "Lilly ..." she started but was interrupted by Lilly.

"I can't go to prom" she rushed out. There was a ringing silence for several moments until Miley sufficiently recovered.

"Wha ... But you ... Why?" she whispered.

"I just can't" she replied, tilting her head downward so her face was fully covered by the peak of the hat. Miley was shocked. They had been waiting for this day for the last six year, planning every detail so they didn't have to rely on having a date to make the evening special and now she didn't want to go? Hell no! Something was wrong here.

"Lilly, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just can't go, I have Chemo the next day" she mumbled.

"All the more reason to go to prom the night before and have some fun, we won't stay out long and I can ..."

"Miley! No!" Lilly yelled. Another silence filled the room. Miley couldn't understand what was happening. She averted her gaze from Lilly as she tried to sort out what she could say to convince her but she finally snapped.

"No Lilly, you listen, we're going and that's that. I promised I'd always be here for you and I am and part of that is to make sure you do what makes your life normal so you're going to prom!" she fired back.

"Does this look normal?" Lilly exploded and pulled her hat off her head to reveal a bald head where her beautiful hair had once been, "This isn't me normal Miley, no one will want to go with a BALD GIRL TO THE PROM! Who the hell would want to dance with me?" she sneered.

"I would!" Miley yelled back, "You're my best friend and more than that I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Miley admitted, completely bearing her heart in the heat of the moment. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said and she jumped to her feet as Lilly stared at her in shocked disbelief.

"You're in love with me?" Lilly asked softly. Miley rounded back around and deciding to try and cover her slip as much as possible.

"Of course I am! You're my best friend" Miley gave Lilly a half smile before she whispered, "I can't let you give in to fear or" she paused, "Or embarrassment" She walked over to Lilly's window and stared outside and down onto the beach where she could see two people playing Frisbee and their dog jumping up in the middle trying to reach it. A little further down a man and a woman were strolling along the beach, hand in hand and dotted on the sea were two surfers, just barely visible. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Stupid, stupid, stupid Miley! She berated herself over and over until she felt Lilly's hand rest on her shoulder. She jumped slightly; she hadn't heard her walk over to her. She turned around and smiled at Lilly who smiled back.

"I'm sorry, you're right but this is really hard, I mean ... last night I had hair, you know?" she admitted softly. Miley nodded quickly.

"I know and I'm sorry I yelled, but I know how much you wanted to go and I'm gonna make sure you go" she told her.

"Thanks Miles" Lilly whispered. Miley didn't speak but pulled her into a tight hug instead. After a few minutes, a little longer than could be considered purely friendly, they pulled away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes and Miley couldn't help but notice the bright blue sparkled more. She pulled herself together first and grabbed Lilly's hand before tugging her over to Lilly's closet.

"Right we have to find a styling hat to go with your dress!" she enthused.

Later that evening, as Miley was brushing her teeth to get ready for bed, she came to a firm decision about what had to be done. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a determined nod. "This is the only way" she firmly told herself.

-LILEY-

A few days later and Lilly was finally ready for the prom. She came down the stairs wearing her long strapless deep turquoise dress topped with matching hat and smiled at her mom who instantly started taking photo's and cooing over her.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart" she whispered.

"I second that Princess" her dad grinned.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" she smiled and she gave her mom a quick hug that was interrupted by the door bell.

"Since when does Miley knock?" Mrs Truscott asked as she hastened to answer it. There stood Mr Stewart and Jackson. "Robbie Ray? Jackson? Well this is a surprise, come on in" she smiled at them. They all walked into the living room where Lilly was stood, fussing with the angle of her hat.

"Leave that hat be Lilly, you look at pretty as a picture" Robbie Ray smiled warmly as he saw her. Lilly spun around and threw her arms around Robbie Ray.

"Hey Mr Stewart!" she greeted, "Thanks"

"Yeah you don't look too bad for a skater/surfer chick, you clean up good Truscott" Jackson smirked.

"Geez thanks Jerkson" Lilly shot back. They both laughed. "So where's Miley?" she asked curiously.

"She ... had to finish up something, she told us she'd be right here" Robbie Ray told her. He knew what his little girl had planned as she had discussed it with him first. He was so proud of both of them. They waited, chatting for about 15 minutes until another knock at the front door interrupted their conversation. This time Mr Truscott went to answer the door.

"Miley" he greeted warmly and he ushered her into the living room where everyone was waiting. "Look who's here!" he smiled. Lilly stood and instantly knew something was different. Miley was wearing her long deep purple dress, but she was also wearing a fedora hat, which was black with a strip of deep purple tied onto it.

"Miley ..." she began but stopped as Miley reached up and pulled her hat from her head. Mr and Mrs Truscott gasped and then Mrs Truscott started to cry and Robbie ray felt himself shed a tear or two. Lilly finally recovered and raised her had to Miley's head. Lilly's hand met smooth skin. Miley had shaved her hair off so Lilly wasn't the odd one out, "Miley, you ... I can't believe ..." She didn't finish her sentence but instead wrapped her arms around Miley's middle, squeezing her tightly. Miley pulled her closer by placing one hand on her Lilly's head and the other in the middle of her back. "You're the sweetest person" Lilly whispered into her ear so no one else could hear.

Lilly and Miley walked into prom hand in hand and were immediately surrounded by Oliver, Sarah and the group of skaters that Lilly skated with.

"Ladies" Oliver grinned as his arm draped over both Miley's and Lilly's shoulder. "You both look awesome and I'm diggin' this new look" and Miley grinned as he also took off his hat to show a smooth bald head. Miley had called Oliver to tell him what she was going to do and Oliver had insisted that he do it too.

"_Miles, are you sure you wanna do this?" Oliver asked as he paced his room, his cell phone glued to his ear._

"_Yes!" Miley said adamantly, "Oliver, she doesn't think anyone will want to dance with her because she's bald, it's ridiculous and I have to show her support in some way"_

"_Well ... you could write her a song or dedicate a concert to her or something ..." Oliver attempted to change her mind._

"_No, this is what I have to do" Miley told him firmly. He paused and stopped pacing as he came to his mirror. His best friend's were so into each other and he hoped that this might be the final push that got them together but if Miley was willing to shave off her hair that she loved so much just so Lilly felt comfortable enough to go to a high school prom then he could do that too. Plus, he reasoned, all of them being bald might divert and horrible comments from Amber and Ashley._

"_OK, I'll do it too" he told her. He heard her sigh over the phone._

"_Oliver ..."_

"_You're right Miles, this is what has to be done for Lilly and I want to do it too ... let's face it, if you can shave your hair off, your hair that you're so proud of then I can too!" he tried to convince her, then another thought came to mind, "Hey do you think Sarah will too?" _

_Saint Sarah had become a fourth member to their group of friends in the last two years and they were all really close. The only thing they hadn't yet shared with her was Miley's big secret but this was something she wanted to change ... she just wasn't sure how._

"_You think she'll want to?" Miley asked. Oliver snorted with laughter._

"_Are you kidding? She'll probably be ecstatic that she won't be using shampoo for a while and somehow saving the world a little by doing it" They both laughed, it did sound like Sarah._

Lilly gasped at she saw what he had done, "Oliver ..." she whispered and then stopped short as she saw Sarah take her hat off too. "You guys ... you're the best" she whispered and pulled them all into a group hug.

"And I've got the perfect name for us" Oliver said a after a few minutes, as he was feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence, "We can be the Cueballs!" There was a pause until Lilly and Miley simultaneously hit him on either arm whilst Sarah burst out laughing.

"You donut!" Miley laughed too whilst Lilly tried to look disapproving but failed miserably.

"Well, Lady Lilly, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Oliver asked, half bowing at the waist as he extended his hand. Lilly took his hand.

"Of course Sir Ollie" she smirked and then grinned back at Miley as they made their way onto the dance floor. Miley watched them dancing for a moment until she finally felt the weight of Sarah's gaze.

"Yeeesss" she drawled as she turned to look at her. She was trying to get her hat back on at the right angle as she was considered her.

"When are you going to tell her?" Sarah asked.

"Tell her what?" Miley responded, going for cluelessness.

"That you're totally in love with her" Sarah told her.

"Pff you're ... you're crazy" Miley replied, averting her eyes from Sarah's probing gaze.

"Miley, you've hardly left her side at all since she found out, no wait, scrap that, you've hardly left her side since you guys met and now it was your idea to shave your head so she didn't feel so different whilst she going through this and if we hadn't gone along with it, you would have done this on your own, in fact you wanted to do this on your own" Sarah explained. Miley sort out Lilly on the dance floor and smiled as Oliver dipped her to the side and she let her head drop back to laugh out loud.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, all that matters now is that she's happy" she paused, "and look at her Sarah, and tell me that she's not really happy at the minute" Sarah looked at Lilly before replying.

"I think she'd be happier to be dancing with you" she said with the unnerving honestly that she had a talent for.

A few hours later, Miley practically rolled her eyes when another Hannah song was played, what was it with this DJ? He had played practically every Hannah Montana song, she sighed. Oh well, at least no one seems to mind, she thought as she glanced around the room. Then, there was Lilly standing in front of her.

"Come on Miles, dance with me?" she asked as she pulled her to her feet and as quietly as she could, so only Miley could hear, "You have no excuse on not knowing the dance" she smirked. Miley gulped as Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist for what felt like the 50th time that evening only this time, they were dancing. She pulled Lilly closer and tucked her head under her chin. She couldn't believe they were dancing to "I Wanna Know You". Some of these lyrics she had changed as they were recording so they specifically reminded her of Lilly especially:

"Gonna guess that you're the kind  
To say what's on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you"

And

"Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination"

Miley thought she should be feeling uncomfortable dancing so closely with Lilly in front of the whole school, but if she was completely honest with herself, nothing would tear her away from her right now. The song had almost ended when Lilly looked up at Miley.

"Thanks so much for everything Miles" she said.

"You're welcome Lils, I'd do anything for you and you know that" she tried to tease but she and Lilly both knew she was serious.

"Can you ... I want to ask you to do something for me?" Lilly began before pausing, clearly unable to decide how to word her request.

"Ok?" Miley asked prompting her a little.

"Would you kiss me?" she asked, looking up into Miley's eyes. Miley felt her jaw drop before she started stuttering.

"You ... I mean ... you and me ... you want ... me to ..."

"Kiss me" Lilly finished for her.

"Right" Miley confirmed, "Now?" she asked. She was stalling for time, she knew it and Lilly knew it too.

"Now" Lilly agreed. Miley's brain caught up with what was happening. The girl she was head over heels for wanted her to kiss her and she was stuttering and stalling like an idiot. Without any further hesitation, she placed her hand gently on Lilly's cheek before kissing her softly. The kiss lasted all of 3 seconds, a simple peck that lingered as they pulled away, but to Lilly and Miley it was the best kiss either of them had ever had.

"I ... I" Miley started, but she honestly had no idea what she was going to say so instead she started to close the distance between them again but Oliver suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys the limo ..." he started but then his smile dropped and he stopped mid sentence as he realised that he had just interrupted something, "Erm, sorry, but the limo is here" he finished meekly. Miley dropped her hand from Lilly's face but the look of disappointment that started to cross Lilly's face was halted as Miley took her hand in hers instead. Lilly turned to Miley and beamed at her.

The ride home was slightly awkward, not uncomfortably so but Miley and Lilly were on edge because they both knew that when they were going to talk about the kiss that night as Miley was sleeping over. Oliver was angry with himself for interrupting the moment between his friends and Sarah was slightly confused as to what was upsetting the other three. Lilly's house was the final stop, so they thanked and tipped the driver as they walked inside. Mrs Truscott was waiting for them as they appeared in the kitchen. She gave them a wide smile and made them both some hot chocolate before they said goodnight and silently made their way to Lilly's room. They entered the room in silence, the clicking of the door echoing as they turned to look at each other. As she looked at Miley, Lilly realised that Miley had been making all the big steps recently so maybe tonight it was her turn, starting with the kiss earlier and leading to starting this conversation. She looked at her as she pulled the hat from her head and gently ran her hand over the smooth skin.

"I can't believe you guys did that for me" Lilly whispered as she took her hat off too. Miley shrugged before she replied.

"You mean everything us Lils, I told them that I thought it was a good idea and they both wanted to help physically show you that they are with you all the way"

Lilly moved closer to Miley and reached her hand out to stroke the skin. "I love you did this but can you do me a favour?" Lilly asked, with a quirky smile.

"Sure, anything" Miley agreed.

"Grow your hair back? Don't keep it like this as long as I do ... I'll miss your hair too much" Lilly told her. Miley blushed but nodded her head. "Thanks. Now about earlier ..." she started but Miley interrupted, talking quickly.

"I can understand if you don't wanna .... I mean it did sorta happen quickly and ..."

"Miley, do _you_ want to forget it?" Lilly asked.

"No" she admitted.

"Me neither" Lilly smiled and leaned closer to Miley, "I want to be with you" The smile that stretched across Miley's face at Lilly's admission could have lit up the night sky.

"You've got me" she smiled.

"I do huh?" Lilly smirked and she quickly closed the distance between them, pulling Miley into a passionate kiss. Miley was stunned but she quickly reacted and kissed back. After a few minutes Miley reluctantly pulled away from Lilly, breathing quickly.

"We should get ready for bed" she said, as she rested her forehead on Lilly's.

"Oh yeah?" Lilly asked, raising her eye brow. Miley looked confused for about half a second until she turned bright red and giggled.

"Actual sleep Lilly" she told her eventually. Lilly pouted before placing a quick kiss on Miley's lips.

"You're no fun" she laughed and turned around looking over her shoulder at Miley. "Unzip me?" she asked in a sultry tone, looking through her eyelashes at Miley. Miley gulped and shakily reached out to unzip Lilly's dress. "Thanks!" Lilly said happily as she let the dress fall to the floor and walked to the door leading to her bathroom, grabbing a set of PJ's on the way, "I'm using the bathroom first" she told Miley over her shoulder as she shut the door, leaving Miley standing shell shocked in her bedroom. Miley shook her head and smiled. There was no one like Lilly. Half an hour later, Miley closed the bathroom door and turned to look at Lilly lying in bed. She slipped under the covers next to Lilly and pulled her into the side. Lilly wrapped her arm around Miley's waist and rested her head on Miley's shoulder. There was a moment of silence, both thinking of their night before Lilly spoke up again.

"Night Miles" she whispered.

"Night Lil" Miley whispered back before claiming Lilly's lips in a short, sweet kiss.

-LILEY-

_10 Years Later_

Miley Stewart was sat on a secluded section of the beach, right near her home, watching the sun set over the ocean. So much had happened over the last decade and so much had changed. Lilly had fought the cancer hard, she had deteriorated over time and the Doctor's had told Miley and Lilly's family to prepare themselves for the worse. Those were the worst times of Miley's life, she had sat by Lilly's bedside day after day after she had been admitted to the hospital, only leaving when her Dad or Lilly's Mom had made her go home to eat, shower or sleep. She had been terrified of not being there and Lilly dying without her being there to tell her it was ok. A single tear rolled down Miley's cheek as she watched the waves softly roll up and down the beach. This was her peaceful place, where she would come to think about Lilly and what had happened, but before she could even think about it a pair of gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a warm body pressed itself against her back. Miley sighed contentedly and leaned back, placing her hands on the legs that stretched out either side of her.

"What're thinking about?" came Lilly's soft voice.

"You ... Us" Miley told her.

"You're not thinking depressing thoughts again are you little Miss Popstar?" Lilly grinned, dipping her head low and kissing the soft skin of Miley's neck. Miley smiled as she lifted her hand and ran it through the golden blonde hair that had grown back so beautifully. Lilly had almost died; she had been so close to leaving Miley that every time either of them thought about those days, it still hurt, but she was still here and she was the healthiest person Miley had ever met.

The years they had been together were fantastic. Lilly was still her best friend, they were still Hannah and Lola but they had also gone to college and each had a degree, Miley's in Advertising and Lilly's in Business. Lilly had taken over as Hannah Montana's manager after Robbie Ray had decided to call it quits and move back to Tennessee a few years earlier and it meant that the two truly were partners in all sense of the word. They still had their fights but the making up part was so much sweeter now. Miley grinned as she thought about the fight they had the day before over whose turn it was to meet with Mikayla's manager. The resulting 'make up session' had started in the kitchen and continued up in the bedroom ... she had been late to meet with Margo.

"Not depressin' Lil, just ... thoughts" Miley told her. Lilly grinned against Miley's neck before getting to her feet and holding her hand out to pull Miley up after her.

"Come on Miles, you have a concert tonight remember?" Lilly reminded her. Miley rolled her eyes and allowed Lilly to pull her to her feet.

"How could I forget, I have to sing with Micockraoch" she mumbled, sardonically. Lilly chuckled ignoring the sarcastic comment and turning to face the sunset. Miley stopped walking back towards the house when she realised Lilly wasn't following and came to stand by her and watch the final rays of the sunset.

"It is really beautiful" Lilly sighed, "I can see why you come out here as often as you do"

Miley reached out and took Lilly's hand in hers. "Yes, it is" she replied simply but she wasn't looking at the sunset anymore. She was looking at Lilly, her light, her reason for living.

The End

A.N. so there it is :) please review, I really do love hearing comments, constructive critism or just "Nice!" lol, thanks Nicki xoxo


End file.
